Sunset House
Sunset House is a region in Fable III. It is a bonus house, with several puzzle solving elements required to unlock. It consists of two reflected houses, joined in the dining room by a magical mirror. One is the house as it was before destruction, fully furnished, and the other is a mirror image, but dilapidated. The Hero will enter back into the house that they exited from, and can swap between them using the central mirror. Description The house is made up of an entrance hall and two (originally) locked doors, one with a chest, and the other with a corridor to a dining room containing a mirror showing the reflected house. The staircase in the entrance hall leads up to a bedroom. The dilapidated side has a doll and a teddy bear several feet tall covered in fire behind the bed. The pristine side contains a near perfect room with cabinets and wardrobes as well as a lootable chest. The grounds have hollow men on the right side past the gate and hobbes on the left, as well as a Demon Door and a Golden Door. There is a Silver key and a Gnome near the right hand boundary of the house. Another Silver key can be found to the left of the Demon Door. To find the house, the Hero must travel from Mourningwood, with the access being along the road through the marshes, between the cemetery and the trenches. It will be up to the left if heading from the Fort and toward the village, past the turn off to the Ossuary. After the related quest is completed, however, the house serves absolutely no purpose. It cannot be rented out, the interior can't be customized at all, and the player cannot move their family there. Enemies will always continue to spawn on the grounds. It can, however, be sold for a sum of 18,000 gold (and also easily re-purchased any time for 20,000 gold should the player change their mind, since nobody will ever move into it if sold). Walkthrough During the day time, the house is ruined, while to the left inside the fence is an untouched gazebo with four statues. During the night, the house appears as a ghost of its former self, and is glowing blue and cannot be entered. The gazebo is also glowing blue, and the statues can be interacted with, swapping between pre-set poses. By changing the night time poses to how you saw them during the day time, the house will become solid and can then be entered. Gazebo Puzzle *It should only take four presses of the action button (A on Xbox, E on PC) in front of each statue to complete this part of the quest, if none of the statues have been moved before. This has been proven on multiple independent games. *If you've already changed the statue positions this is what they should look like: clockwise starting from the entrance, the woman is crouched with her fists in a fighting position (Bloodlust Roar), the male is slightly tilted back, with one hand on his stomach and the other hand is farther out as if to grab something (Point & Laugh), the second female has her hands up (Worship), and the last the male is holding his belly and laughing *The statues also reset if the player leaves the area then returns. (This includes entering and leaving the Demon Door.) *Once all four statues are set in their correct positions at night it automatically switches to daytime and the house can be entered. Chesty's Chess Once inside, there is a skeleton hanging from a ceiling, and a note explains how the owner burnt the house down, but suspected the house would return, and warns the Hero not to sleep in the bed. So of course, proceed up the stairs and sleep in the bed. (See Chesty's Chess for more details). Shattering the Mirror Through the new corridor to the right of the stairs is a dining hall with a mirror that reflects a floating skull where the Hero's head should be. The reflected world also shows three glowing seals on the wall. By guiding the Hero to the position of the seal on this side, the skull will enter the seal in the reflection. After doing this with the third seal, the mirror can be vaulted through and the reflected house entered. If you are having trouble, this video will walk you through the steps: Shattering The Mirror (Video Walkthrough) Once the 3 seals have been unlocked, before vaulting through the mirror, Chesty can be seen in the mirror standing where the hero should be reflected, instead of the hollow head. Shot the Difference The reflection is a cleaned up version of the derelict mansion you entered from. A note in the reflected entrance way reads 'Shot the Difference'. This refers to the glowing green orbs in both entrance halls being out of place. Shooting these orbs solves the puzzle and opens up the remaining locked door in each entrance way. Both hallways lead to a chest. The Hero can open the chest on the dilapidated side for a reward of Guild Seals and a Slow Time Potion, and on the pristine side for a random legendary weapon. Also, if you go to the bedroom on the pristine side, there is a chest containing random loot behind one of the dressing blinds. You may exit the building from either version of the house. When you next enter, you will arrive in the side you last left from. Golden Door Off to the right side of the region is a Golden Door which can be opened by a Gold Key. The door contains a random legendary weapon. Demon Door There is a Demon Door to the left upon entering the region. It wants to meet a Monarch, so return upon becoming King/Queen of Albion and enter the door to the Pools of Sorrow, wherein lies a chest containing 1,000,000 gold. Trivia *You can hear the screams of people on the burning side of the house if you listen very carefully. *This house is owned by Chesty, as he says in one of his notes after you play chess with him, "And I give you my house". How he obtained it is unknown. *You can also kill the statues with the safety off. You gain no evil points for killing them and they come back the next day. *Oddly enough the chess pieces you fight bleed when you initiate a finishing move on them, but not when you hit them regularly. *The music that plays when you first go to sleep sounds like the music box from Fable II, but it is shorter and has a different tune to it. *Standing on the spot where Chesty appears during his special chess game will result in him spawning on top of you. This is the only location in the game in which a player may actually stand inside of a chest. *In the mirror world, where the hero's head would be a hollow man's head flies around. *The version of Sunset House in the mirrored world is the house before it burned down. *The Hollow Man's head, reflected in the mirror, will always face the camera as if looking at the player, not the character. Sunset House 2.png|Closer-up es:Casa_Sunset Category:Fable III Locations